Roseheart's Torture
by AngelCatLOL
Summary: Roseheart: She was bullied by the other kits. Her mother and father died when she was born. Her sister was taken away by a rouge. The Dark Forest is trying to turn her evil. What other forms of torture does she have to go through?


Prolouge told by Jayfeather

_I watched as the camp filled with more and more screeching and clawing cats as I dashed to the nursery. _"Sharpthorn! I told you to get Rosethorn out of there!" _I yowled at the gray tom. _"Jayfeather! She's having kits!" _I froze. Not here! I took Rosethorn by the scruff. _"Help me carry her out of camp!" _I mumbled through a mouthful of fur. I lay Rosethorn over Sharpthorn's back. _"Follow me!" _I told him and ran out of the nursery. I led Sharpthorn out of the dirtplace tunnel. _"What now Jayfeather?" _he asked. I sniffed for the familiar scent of a pine tree. Not just any pine tree. It was a pine tree that has fallen on top of two rocks, creating a small cave-like shelter. That's where I hid herbs that will help in this sort of situation. I took a deep breath. Borage, raspberry leaves..._"This way!" _I led the tom through some bushes. _"We're here! Put her down on that bed of moss...give her this stick to bite down on, and give her some wet moss to drink from!"_ I ordered. Rosethorn yowled in pain and bit down on the stick, nearly making it break. A spasm shook her body as a small white kit appeared._ "Start licking the kit until it starts breathing."_ I told Sharpthorn. As he did as I told, another spasm shook her body as another kit, a silver one, appeared. I sniffed Rosethorn. Something was terribly wrong. She was still in pain and losing a lot of blood. Suddenly, an image of a silver she-cat, giving birth to kits. It was the same situation as we were in. She was losing blood and there was nothing they could do. I was brought back into the 'real world' by the sound oof a kit yelping. It seems as Sharpthorn helped the other kit start breathing. _"What's wrong Jayfeather." _I couldn't tell him. _"I-I'm...I'm so sorry. I couldn't save her." _I could sense his sadness. He padded up to her and I gathered the kits around me. _"Rosethorn. Can you hear me?" _the young tom asked. "_Sharpthorn. Please...save...the...kits." _the white she-cat struggled to speak,_"Take good care of them."_ The two cats embraced each other. _"I love you." _they both told each other. Rosethorn took a deep breath,_"The silver one, will be Rainkit. What should the white one be?"_ she gestured to the kits._ "Rosekit. I want her to have your name. They both are she-kits right?_" replied Sharpthorn as Rosethorn nodded. Rosethorn lay her head down and took another breath._ "Goodbye Sharpthorn. Remember, I'll always be with you. And thank you Jayfeather."_ She took one last breath. _"She hunts with StarClan now_." I told Sharpthorn. We heard a rustling through the bushes. _"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_ we heard a voice as a rouge stepped into the cave. _"Oh look here! A kit! Don't mind if I do!"_ the rouge said as he picked Rainkit up._ "That's my kit!"_ I heard Sharpthorn say as I tried to hide Rosekit inside of some of my herb stores. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" I could tell that the Sharpthorn lunged at the rouge. I could here them scratching, clawing, yowling, at each other. I was glad that Rosekit couldn't see or here anything. This fight was pretty gruesome. I could scent a lot of blood. Shortly after, I heard a thud. What? Did Sharpthoorn kill the rouge? _"You. Blind one."_ I heard the rouge say. Oh no. "Thank's for the kit." the rouge chuckled, evilly and walked out of the shelter. I ran over to where I heard Sharpthorn's body thud. He was dead. I thought about Rosekit. Her mother and father, dead. Her sister was taken away by a rouge. I won't have to tell her then. I'll just have one of the nursing queens take care of her. I padded to the herb store where I hid the poor scrap of fur. I licked the kit. "I'm sorry little one. I tried."  
_

* * *

**_A/N _**

**Sooooooooo...whatdya think? I'm not a very good writer. I keep forgetting Jayfeather is blind. O_o Don't worry. There'll be improvements in the future. **

**should I continue this story?**


End file.
